


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

by P0tat0witheyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, Biting, ENJOY KIDDIES, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I AM A KIND PERSON, LMAO, Mean Carmilla, Oooooo, Some Baby!Vamp Laura, Violence, lauras mum, lmao not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tat0witheyes/pseuds/P0tat0witheyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is hurt, and she wants revenge. </p><p>Set around 2x30-31 </p><p>It'll probably hurt :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao I'm sorry

In all her time, hundreds and hundreds of years, countless new worlds and an unimaginable amount of people passing by, Carmilla had never experienced anything quite like this; Anger, hurt and sadness so real, raw and uncontrollable that it could only be described as animalistic. 

She knew she was alone. No more Mattie, no more Will, no more Maman and now, not even anymore Laura. The girl who once brought her hope, the only person in more than a century she found worth even trying to save. The one person she thought she could rely on, who made her forget the unspeakable things she’d done in the past, which made her believe she truly could be someone worth the time of day. Because Laura had thought so. Until that was, she decided that she still wasn’t good enough. She wanted… “Needed” her to change. Be better for her. Save the others. Risk everything. All the things she’d tried to fix, still not enough. 

And now, in some cruel irony, the same person constantly telling her to be better, had betrayed her in a way she never thought she would. And Mattie, dear Mattie, had ended up dead. That moment she learned the truth behind what happened, she’d felt her world come tumbling down around her. The shame from not having listened to Mattie’s warnings about “her cupcake”, her instinct telling her to run. She could hear her mother, telling her what a silly child she was, being so foolish. 

Stone cannot love flesh. 

She’d been right. Her chest had felt heavy, like someone squeezed every unneeded breath from her undead body, and she didn’t really appreciate remembering what drowning felt like. Whether it be physically or mentally.

And some form of retribution was necessary.

Which was why, here she was, making her way to the apartment they’d shared so many nights together, so many days. The memories hurt, because after this, they could never be again. This was going to be the last time they met. Or so the vampire hoped. 

Running through the surrounding forest in her cat form, her heavy paws pounding the ground beneath her, she felt herself nearing her destination. Parts of her screamed to stop, telling her Laura was just trying to protect everyone, because that’s what Laura does. The rest of her reminding her of the look on Mattie’s face as she’d realised in her final moments who had told the tiny blonde how to bring about her demise. Carmilla quickly changed back to her human form, continuing to pace throughout the forest and shook her head as she ran, to remove the thoughts that the very last thing Mattie may have thought was how her dear Mircalla betrayed her so. It only sparked her want for revenge even more. 

* * *

The apartment felt eerily large without Carmilla in it. Too quiet, too cold and even too clean. Perry’s return had definitely made sure of that but it just didn’t seem right. No blood bags on the floor, no piles of clothing, no piles of washing up waiting to be done because Laura and Carmilla were too busy cuddling to bother doing it. Whispering sweet nothings to one another, Laura telling Carmilla she wanted her forever. Wanted forever with her. Carmilla, wanting more than anything to spend eternity with her tiny girlfriend but refusing to grant that wish with it being unfair to the younger, lively girl to put her through that. 

Laura curled up on the sofa with her hands over her ears, as if it were to stop the thoughts and memories entering her mind. All the regrets and what if’s, each one harder to deal with than the next. She was giving up. She didn’t want this anymore. She’d never wanted any of this to happen and maybe if she hoped hard enough, she’d wake up in Carmillas arms to find it all a terrible nightmare. Except the ache in her chest, the guilt searing through her as though it were an acid injected into her were the painful reminder that this was not a dream, it was her reality. 

It was then that she’d heard the noise. A short swoop, and soon after felt a small breeze. She uncurled to find Carmilla staring down at her, and for a second, she thought she’d seen the flash of love she once saw in her lover’s eyes in past times. But whatever it was was gone as quick as it came. 

“Carm?” she whispered, her voice trembling as she sat up, seeing her back brought the guilt to a whole other level and tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks.

“Laura” The older, tired looking girl responded softly, leaning down to stroke her cheek, using her thumb to wipe away a tear that was making its way down Laura’s face. It was the most intimate gesture they had shared since that kiss a few weeks before. The blonde girl placed her hand over Carmilla’s cold fingers and pulled her down to crouch in front of her, her eyes questioning Carmillas purpose for being there. But she wouldn’t know until it was too late to change anything. The vampire had decided it be for the best. 

Instead of providing her with the answer, Carmilla pulled Laura in towards her gently, seeing the flash of hope in the younger girl’s eyes as she realised what was happening soon before they fluttered closed. Their lips so gentle against each other’s it was like they were barely touching. Nonetheless, it meant everything. It wasn’t long until Carmilla knew it was time to do what she needed to do. She pulled back and stared into Laura’s wide and now brighter eyes. Laura smiled softly at her, sending a short pang of guilt through the vampire’s body. 

“Carm I –“ She was cut off as Carmilla lunged forward, sinking her teeth into her former girlfriends neck, feeling the blood flood into her mouth, she began to drink. Laura’s screams had turned into chokes and short gasps of pain, and Carmilla knew it was definitely time. 

She felt the venom leave her fangs as if she were shooting ice into the smaller girl’s veins. Laura released a blood curdling shriek as the venom coursed through her body, replacing the blood that once flowed there, Carmilla still latched onto her throat, making sure to replace every drop of blood with the liquefied evil. 

When Laura’s body began to get cold, she let go. She knew Laura was still alive; she would be until the change happened, and I suppose you could say she’d still technically be alive then too. She looked down at Laura who’s now unnervingly pale, tear stained face gazed up at her, and she saw the tiny girl’s chest rise slightly before she managed to choke out a faint “why…?”   
Carmilla sighed before replying. Now was when she knew she had to explain what she’d done and why.

“You’re going to be like me Laura because I’ve turned you. You’re going to be a vampire… The reason I’ve done this cupcake, is because I am angry. Angry like you couldn’t even begin to imagine, because you hurt me so fucking badly Laura... You’re the reason Mattie is dead and that’s why I’ve done this. I’ve given you eternal life, so now, maybe you will experience even just a fraction of the pain I have. When you watch all your friends and loved ones die around you. People you’ve grown up with and loved. Perry, LaF, Danny… Your father.” She moved closer to Laura, who was trembling viciously, from fear, sadness and the venom starting to kick in, sealing her veins shut and slowing her heartbeat down to dull thuds, Carmilla took her hand, once again crouched beside her.

“You’re going to watch them all die and it’s going to hurt you. But still nowhere near as much as you have hurt me. You’re going to see how cruel the world really can be and you can’t escape from it. You’re going to have to live through it. It’s going to destroy any innocence you had Sundance, and you’ll see how selfish humans can be, and you’ll see yourself in them… And I’m going to leave, so cupcake. Looks like you’re getting your forever; it just won’t be with me. You’re going to be as alone as I am Laura. And you know what the saddest thing is?” She shook her head lightly, chuckling darkly to herself 

"I really thought you’d be different. I fought for you. You knew what a monster I was Laura and maybe now you can believe it. I’m not going to apologise for this either cupcake. Monsters like revenge, and revenge is a dish best served cold…” 

She dropped Laura’s hand, choosing to ignore the fresh tears streaming down the blonde girls face, standing up and strolling over to the door before stopping, realising it was the same room Mattie had been killed in. She turned to face Laura once more before giving a deliciously evil smirk, a chilling giggle escaping her lips before saying the last words she ever would to the broken girl, now curled up on the floor, writhing from the pain of the venom.

“And you don’t get colder than death. Goodbye Laura”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao I'm not sorry :-)


End file.
